sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Jalus
Personality WIP History Iris met Cain Pettit when he was walking around Rainbows End, an amuesment park, with his little boy Jeff. Jeff's mom died giving birth, and Cain was trying to move on. Cain ran into Iris, was polite and said sorry, and they started to talk more. Eventually they started to date, and eventually Iris became pregnant. Iris gave birth to Jalus, told Cain who she really was, and explained she had to leave. After she was gone, Cain had trouble dealing with two kids on his own. Cain struggled to try to keep the family together. Cain was a clerk at a local Walmart, which did not pay for finances. To make matters worse, Jeff was diagnosed with Brain Cancer when he was 11, when Jalus was 6. Jeff died two years later, which made Cain go into a depressed state. Cain eventually killed himself, and Jalus was put in an orphanage, where he was eventually adopted. There was this clear-sighted daughter of Mnemosyne named Tiana Davis who, after seeing how alot of demigods' histories were like before Camp, had a mission to adopt as many orphaned demigods as possible. She got her friend, a satyress, to accompany and, in a year, found five demigods; Deiondra (a daughter of Dionysis), Pyron (a son of Hephaestus), Mortimus (a son of Hades), Harley (a son of Hermes), and Jalus (a son of Iris). Although she had big plans and good intentions, Tiana soon found a problem; money. Having a job as a librarian didn't pay her much and they were forced to move to a small house in a bad neighborhood, which they only got because the landowner had pity. Although they barely got by, the family was happy and content. As Jalus grew up with his family, he started to develop feelings for one of his new siblings, Harley. Jalus did not want to show his feelings, because he did not know how everyone would react. Everyday he would flirt with Harley, and would always desire attention from him. Would Harley would do the slightest things like laigh at his jokes, tickle him, poke him, or any other playful thing Jalus would get butterflys and blush. He eventually came out as gay and having a thing for Harley, and no one cared about it. They did not judge him for his likings. Unfortuanely, winter soon came and brought cold into the household. Although freezing, they decided not to risk using the gas for it had alot problems. One day, it hit below 0 farenheit and they were forced to turn up the heat. Sadly, there was a gas leak and the entire family died in their sleep. Their parents, having pity for them, decided to bring them back as nymphs and spirits in return for not being able to help them earlier. They sent the children to camp, where they currently reside. Gallery Tumblr mcu1x8BqUr1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr mcf84gueD51rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr mbjrmwMuac1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr mbhpuqwyEb1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr mb0wk989221rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marzykuhRv1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marztlwlWM1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marzs2LQgb1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marzr6TsaT1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marzq2jiyM1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr marzohhww01rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr maogfghLGO1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr ma29c9COfP1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m951lkOY001rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m70wpx6Ah11rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m41kxybsma1rozjfto1 400.png Tumblr m9p6p9x3lw1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m9p6eisx3U1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m8o63py6yF1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m8o9eaGglB1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m8khcgAfgp1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m8d542foSz1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m7lb3vVG5c1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m7fw1snX371rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m7dxy5qSqh1rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m6ygxlPWH01rozjfto1 400.jpg Tumblr m6wr87lYnH1rozjfto1 400.jpg Powers Rainbow Spirit Powers :P Relationships Category:Male Category:Minor Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Gay Category:Single Category:Rainbow Nymph Category:Nymph